Phantom XXX
by kuro no baka
Summary: well Heero is a theif and goes by the name Phantom XXX. But when he was almost caught, he finds Trowa and saves him from his abusive boyfriend...
1. Default Chapter

Phantom XXX

Heero looked at his watch once more as he started to walk through the dark alley. hmph…I've been waiting here for ten minutes now. Goddamnit…I've got the prize but where is the handler. sigh If I havta walk all the way to the Winner Mansion and get to school tomorrow, then he has another thing coming. Heero pouted as a black Mercedes came into the alley. Heero walked off to the side waiting and praying for that car to stop and take the prize.

The car stopped. Is he the one? Heero thought as the window rolled down and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, " hmph…I am Quatre Winner and I apologize for being late. Do you have my prize, handsome one?" Then portayed a naughty smile as he turned serious. As I lifted the heavy black bag then Quatre opened the bag and peered inside. His face lightened up then said acting innocently, "awww…how cute. He did brought it . So Mr.Mystey Man, how would you like to come home with me and…have a little fun?"

Heero growled, "I have no intention of sleeping with you. Just give me the money and call it at that."

Quatre's face turned into a mean sneer as he told his driver to give him the money. Then started to drive away. Heero made a face of disgust as he walked away, out of the alley and walked unnoticed into the dark, murky crowd as it silently guided him home. Once he unlocked the door he came in and undressed himself for bed then stared at the other side of the bed, remembering the unpleasant incident. love…when can I see you once more? Then fell to sleep, holding his former lover's pillow in his arms.

Trowa' POV

I felt something. Something light on…no in my nose. Then woke up to find an hysterical Duo.

"oh ho ho ho. What do you see? Or better yet, what don't you?" Duo asked then laughed as I blew the paper wads out of my nose onto Duo. He made a face then wiped his face down with his hand.

I gathered my bookes and headed toward my locker. "Well they were at least considerate of letting you sleep there. Maybe I should of left. Who knew you snored so loud. I think the teacher said it sounded like a yeti." Duo said smiling.

I rolled my eyes then lightly punched him lighty in the side. "mmm…but I can at least be louder in the bed." I liked my index finger then put on a wicked smile.

"sigh Too bad your gay, because I would love to have you." Duo said as he nuzzled my nose then gave a hug. Then let go of me.

"See you, my lovely Tro-bunny-chan. But in since you are going to be late, should I walk you hame so you won't get in trouble?" Duo whispered in my ear. I shook my head as he gave a sympathetic smile as he scurried off to his basketball practice.

I hurried out the door and yawned, enjoying the fresh air as he suddenly noticed that the sun is setting.

oops…I owe Duo for waiting for me this late. But at least I have enough sleep for now before he wants to RAPE me again. Ok so Duo is exactly right him Trowa thought as he headed home to his small apartment where Treize, his extremely abusive boyfriend is. He is a sex monster. And I am really afraid to go home, but too I didn't want to put him in harm by taking him home with me. Then took a deep beathe as I walked through the door.

That made Trieze stop what he was doing and came up to him with a drunken glare. He shoved me down hard as I tried to cover my face from his wrath. But I already knew I was in for a long night.

TBC(….dun dun dun)

Well this is the end of the chapter . I really hoped you like it.

So R&R! please teary-eyed T-T sniff Thank-you so much.


	2. Lost and Found

Kuro-:WAAaaahhhhh…sniffle…Review Man why…?

Review Man: hmm? Why what? trying to calm Kuro

Kuro:Grrrr…don't give me this 'why what' crap and tell me why no reviews? a bit pissed…mmph…WAAAhhhhh…why? TELL ME!

Review Man:matter-of-fact well…for starters this is your second chapter and…it needs improvements.

Kuro:B-but I…mmmsighYour right I give…holding up hands in surrender

Review Man:- All-rightie then! Let's start the story with myt support and get attention here. All because of…ME! Ah ha ha ha…

Kuro:very pissed uh-hum…as soon as I am done with you, we will start the second act. Drags poor, frightened Review Man into other room

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Trowa's POV:

Ohmigod…I thought as Trieze left the room after he so-called 'spanked'me. I felt my eyes blur again as I tried not to be embraced in to unconsciousness's arms and rolled over to my side as I place my hand gentely as I can on my rear end as I winced and felt the welts on my rear. It hurted so badly…I started to see stars and white out…

The next day in school was a bitch. I sat down, painfully in third class as the teacher directed us to pass our homework in and open our text book to the chapter we are on.

Ughhh…sooo boring. I can't barely keep awake.With Mr. Tighties-in-a-bunch class couldn't be any worse…huh? Ohmigod! Today we have gym.Eeeekkk…how am I supposed play when I have these marks on my legs! I thought screaming in my head as I heard the bell. I carried my things to my last class and headed out to find Duo.

But luckily he wasn't hard to spot. He looked up and noticed me, then waved his hand for me to come over. I walked over to him to be found with his friend Wufei Chang, the martial artist and to have a strong sense of pride and justice and also on the basketball team and an upperclassmate, who waved to me. I greeted him and turned to Duo, "umm…I hate to interupt your conversation with senpai but this is an emergency. Please help me."

Duo eyes widened then asked,"what do you need? Last night, did that bastard do anything toyou?"

Trowa looked at Wufei and whispered to Duo, "Are you nuts? Wufei's here! I can't tell him if he asked what happened."

Duo looked at Wufei, who looked irritated, then nervously smiled and said,"Don't worry. I all ready told him about your relationship with Trieze. He also promised to keep it a secret or I'd skin his hide. So don't get mad .'kay?"

I hid my bitterness and will to beat the shit out of him and said sweetly, "Oh no, why should I be mad-" Then said with anger, "when I am pissed. Not only you not beat his ass if he tells, but I will beat you two and hide the bodies…" I said as I pictured throwing daggers at them but sighed and shrugged it off.

Duo peered from his temporary hiding spot and said, "Dude, calm yourt nerves. It didn't hurt to tell him."

I turned to Wufei then said apologeticly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted and yelled."

Wufei patted me on the back, " Apology accepted. It must have been hard to have been to have been with a man like that. So…let's get to class before Mr.Akira gets mad. But meet me afterschool in the main entrance so see you later Trowa. Duo"

Duo put his hand on my shoulder then started to look at the parting man's cute and round ass. "Man, I think I have found my next victim…mmm…What a fine ass he has…mmm."

I said good-bye and decided to skip P.E. and do some homework near the baseball diamond. I sat down by a shadey tree and set my watch to the time we get to lunch. Then got to work.

Soon lunch and my last period went so fast and soon I am headed out the door. I walked over to the main door where I spotted Wufei. He came over to me and held out his hand, "Here. This is my cellphone number and home number. If your in need or just wanna talk just call me. See- you Trowa, my belove." With the last part said in a whisper.

I just couldn't believe myself of what he said. "huh…?Me?"

Wufei brushed my bangs away with his hands and gave a small peck on the cheek as Duo ran up to us and stopped with shock. "hmmm…Good day Duo. See-you Trowa." Wufei walked off to the parking lot and drove. I didn't want to give or argue with Duo so I ran, half way to my apartment them stopped and sighed. Then started to walk home.

I got here juust in time to settle before Trieze gets home from work. He is an owner of an important buisness called the Epleyon Inc. where he makes important deals. Then after I just got done finishing homework he waltzed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I put my books into my backpack and turned to him, " What do you want for dinner because I am going to the store now."

He looked up at me after when he folded the newspaprer. Then stood up and walked up to me. "I can't decide right now so how about I come with you." I was skeptic of when he said it because he never ever wanted to come or less cared what he had for dinner. Usually he went drinking with friends and came home very late drunk stupid.

I walked up to the store and bought what I need. But often left me with little money. Lately I have been working so it is not as tough as it was before. I have gotten something special for Treize hoping to tighten loose ends with a small fluffy bear carring candy, which I hope he likes.

Then walked baxk home to cook dinner. It was unusually quiet. Luckily it was over and started to do the dishes.

After that, I walked down the hall and opened the door. Suddenly a hand came out frim nowhere and was placed on my mouth. I tried to squirm but his other hand was at my waist. The man let go of me and turned me around and backed me against the wall. I gasped when the came closer. His eyes…where so clear and remained in my mind. Those colbat eyes in the bck of my mind in an intense stare.

He asekd in a low monotone voice that was a bit husky, "who are you?"

I replied in a dazed voice, "Trowa. Trowa Barton."

He dropped something down but I couln't see in since it is very dark in the room. I heard hinm sigh and replied, "So Trowa, your trusting right? If you tell what happened here I will kill you, got it? Because it will be a shame with someone very nice and handsome to be killed before I got to know him."

That ticked my off so I said to him without realizing what I have said, "Hey you, you have no right to say that to me. So get this straight, I am not your toy. Not someone to mess with unless you want a beating from me. Got that or I will yell for my ex-boyfriend right, NOW!"

He growled then set his incredibly soft lips onto mine as I knew instantly who will be my lover. For as long as we are here.

TBC (to be continued)


	3. Seeking You

Author's note: I am sorry Trieze fans…that I made him an abusive lover to Trowa. In the series I will try to make him softer…'kay? ;) oh….yeah if anyone have been reading this story I am very sorry if I was late in bringing this chapter to you.

But if you don't like it or have any idea to improve this story be my guest and notify me. So here's the chapter Seeking You.

Phantom XXX

Seeking You…

I part from his soft lips and felt my face turning beet red. The man picked up his bag gracefully and whispered in my ear, stunned to hear it so…gentle, "See you dear Trowa."

He walked up to the window nd looked to see if the coast was clear. _Wait…I haven't gotten your name…plese tell me oh so gently…_I thought as I scurried up to him.

" I have told you my name…Please tell me yours. I want to see you again." I said slowly while embracing him in gentle hug.

" I am sorry Trowa, I can't say my real name just yet so call me Phantom XXX.Gotta go. The police is probably getting suspicious by now about my whereabouts so I trust you not to go to the police?" Phantom XXX asked/said as he kissed Trowa goodbye. Then looked out the window and leaped out. _Wow…he is SO cool! I wonder…when will I see him again…my phantom_ I thought watching him leap roof to roof.

The door opened suddenly as Trieze appeared throughthe doorway and yawned. "What's up babycakes? I thought I heard someone here…?" he asked looking around the room and peering in the closet.

I am quiet glad that he is not here so I answered casually, "There was no one Trieze. If there was someone here I wouln't have to lie, would I…?" Then embraced him. He grabbed my arms and studied me, hoping that I wasn't lying.

He sighed and let go of my arms. Then took of his shirt and slacks and got into my bed. "Come." He said almost in a whisper. I followed in suit and got into bed then asked softly as I get comfortable, "You have your bed so why come to mine? Unless your worried, ne?" The last part came out suspisously. Being together probably meant sex for him. Or so…I think.

He laughed softly and replied, nuzzling my nose, "No…well yes in a way but I do want to be together. In since you are my koi…right?" He held me as I thought coldly _Hmph…are you sure? That I am not your little sex toy…? Or is he waiting for something to happen…For him to act soo nicley to me is very rare…but hell with for now. Grin and bear it right?_ Then fell asleep with Trieze cuddling me.

I heard the alarm ring and opened my eyes to see Trieze gone. _Hmm…he must be off to work. Thank God we have the day off to Duo and Wufei…I have a feeling toda's gonna be a long day._ I thought as I made the bed then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I got undressed and got in the tub. I turn the nob and let the hot, steamy water pour on top of me. Then waited a few minutes to wash my hair and body. I held the soap and spread around my body. I washed the soap off and suddenly a pair of hands appeared on my waist. I looked to see a shadow of the man through the shower curtain and screamed. The man let go of my waist and put his hands over his ears. Then shouted.

" Holly shit. Damn! What way to scare you! seesh!" The man said and just then I knew who it was.

TBC (to be continued)


	4. Only You

Phantom XXX 

Only For You

The hands on my waist vanished and I pulled the shower curtain aside to look at the culprit's face. As I should of known it was-

"Duo what the fuck do you think your doing here? And at this time too! We aren't suppose to meet at this hour! His face turned into a frown and started to pout….God how can I resist that face. I went over to his spot over on the bed and sat down. Duo turned his face the other direction and scooted over. I started to scoot over too and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. With my other hand I cupped it on his chin and and made him turn his head towards me.

I gave Duo a smirk and said in a hushed tone, "look…I didn't really expect you to be here. I…sigh should not have said those words and I am sorry."

Duo looked at me and gave me a soft smile, " is okay…ny fault on the scareing and making wittle Tro-chan piss himself…thank god you were in the shower." Then waved his hand carelessly in an up and down motion.

I gave him a "What do you mean…?" Then Duo came back at me with a sexy grin. Then seeing what he was staring at I shriek and smacked him on the cheek. Harder than I realized. I rushed over to the closet and shrieked again of WHAT was in my closet.

Wufei… "What ARE YOU DOING in MY CLOSET!" I shouted while Wufei was getting out of the small space. When Wufei looked over at me he blushed , that turned his face the color of cherries, started to look down my body. I suddenly realized what he was doing and ran into the bathroom while screaming, "PERVERT!".

I sat slumped down on the floor leaning towards the door and took a deep breathe. Why was everyone into my cock…? God even Duo was staring at me. Hm…? Did I leave the window open or is that me…? I looked up to find…

Heero……Heero Yuy. Live in flesh. My eyes widen as I remember that my friends were here and and motioned him to come closer to me. Then whispered, " What are you diong here? Do you even realized that my friends are here?" Before I could say another thing Heero or should I say MY Phantom put his finger on my lips.

"Hey Trowa ya mind that you get over your nakedness and start getting dressed! I wanna go now if you don't mind!" Duo shouted and banged on the door once.

I felt my face blush and look to find Heero also checking me out then looked up at me and said whispering as well, "Here. I borrowed some clothes from you while you were out. I came back to return them at best-time-scenario. Here."

Without any questions I took the package out of Heero's hand and unwrapped it to find them neat and even washed. I searched for the pants and found…a pair of my underwear that was even in it. I looked up at Heero, which simply stated, "All my clothes were in the wash."

"You mean you came here butt-naked." I replied imagining Heero naked which made me smile a bit. Heero gave a smirk and said, "Literally…yes."

Then realized that all what he had on was a pair of pants on and no shirt which beautifully showed off showed his nice chest. I got up off the floor and put on my clothes, embassed, that Heero was watching. I looked at him and which he gave me a small smile that reeked sex all over it. Right now I felt…starved for it right now which made me blush even harder.

After I got the clothes on…Heero wrapped his arms around my waist and said softly, "Why don't we go out now? Your friends can wait…" I looked at him and fel my face turn into a little frown. I replied back in a whisper as well, "No! I can't. My friends are right outside. How do you expect to…just…ditch them. And How am I gonna get out of here. Huh…? Tell me that." Heero chuckled in my ear and replied, "The same way I got in."

"Mmm…sigh…You win. Take me away Superman." I said in a defeated sigh and held my hands up in a surrender. Heero grinned and swirled his tongue in my ear. Once I felt it…I keeled over. For it was only weakspot and how Heero found that out…I will never know.

So…okay I have more than one weakspot. Like returning rented videos. I bet I have over fifty bucks in overdues. Then for HOT HOT guys…I even have queer porn magazine! And kittens….don't ask me why but they are SOOO CUTE! I snapped out of my thoughts and heard more banging on the door from Duo.

"TROWA! If you aren't gonna open this door I will myself." Duo said sounding serious…or trying to be…

I panicked and searched for Heero and I realized that he was gone. All he left was a note. The pounding stopped and I grabbed the note. Sigh…Duo's gonna pay for it. How DARE he break my date with Heero. I opened the door and walked out to the closet to get a shirt. Duo stared as if it said "What were you up to?".

I sighed. How can this day get any worse than this? First Duo comes unexpected. Then Wufei and Duo sees me naked…Then my hero shows up and Duo literally tore me and Heero apart…What am I gonna do! I asked myself as Wufei put his hand on my shoulder.I snapped my head toward his direction and looked up at him.Wufei blushed a bit and put on a soft smile before he said, "I am sorry for looking at you…But for my apology perhaps I should treat you." Duo stared at Wufei, slightly amuzed of what he said and replied for me, "Tch…don't be sorry for him. He has been asking for it. So he finally got what he deserved." Then he laughed.

I laughed as well and put of a wicked grin that told Duo "You will get yours too very soon" Duo stopped laughing and asked, "Oh…Is this a challenge I hear?…Me oh my I am soo scared! Oh save me,save me!" Then laughed even harder. I grinned even more and started to rummage through my draw to find Trieze's old brass knuckles he only used once and put them. "Yeah…quite a challenge too where this pittifull bo won't keep his trap shut." Duo stopped laughng and his face turned into a serious frown. He backed away from me and pulled Wufei over to him. Hmm…? He wasn't actually scared…was he?

My thoughts were also disturbed when I was pushed on the floor and looked up to find Trieze ontop of me…Now I am the one frightene here. Trieze grip on me was tighter than ever unless he wanted to do something with me…and his face was stone cold. I looked over to Duo for sympathy and watched him run out of here with Wufei…So much for friendship…Trieze slipped of the brass knuckles I was wearing and stared at me. I tried to regain some of my calmness and croaked, "W-hy are you h-he-here early?…Shouldn't you be at work?" He ignored my questions and tossed me on the bed and started to rip my clothes off. When mine were completely off he looked over my body and started to touch me, starting with my face. His touch was softer than I expected. His hand slithered down my stomach and started tighten his grip on my cock.

After a moment later when I finally realized that he was drunk he said softly in my ear, "I am finnally gonna teach you a lesson you good-for-nutin'" His words were slurred a bit. But no mistake about it…He was dead serious of what he intended to do with me…I struggled to get out of his grip but found it was no use…The last word that came to my mind…before he raped was Heero…My Phantom XXX.


	5. Cloud my Mind

Phantom XXX: Cloud my Mind 

As I woke up from my fright-night adventure with my imaginary-wish-it-can-be-true lover Trieze, I gazed the awkward room that looked trashed as I am before noticing that nobody was there. I got up from the floor and rubbed my booty...from all that ahem slapping around. Not to mention that my ass is numb for being on the floor most of the night. As I got clothes from the closet I looked to see all what he did…Lessee broken lamp, glass box I gave him for Christmas, a nice hole in the wall, torn sheets, and broken vase which sat on the nightstand which is now…kaput.

I walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen…Thank goodness there is nothing broken in here I thought as I scurried to the fridge to get something to eat. When I opened the door surprisingly there was not a crumb that was edible…that scumbag never even thought about me! What the nerve he has for knowing well that I only had enough money for the basics…Mostly because only gave me only ¼ of his paycheck. But you know the domestic guy thing…never did let me have a job.

My stomach growled telling me I better go out and get some food…But I have saved almost enough money to get an apartment room for myself…That everybody is well aware, and because of that most of the women here give me donations and on the occasion…homemade meals…Most of them gave me was not bad but had better. So I tried to get in touch with my inner Gemini…. and the wild-go-for-it-your-better-off side won.

Fifteen minutes later the Chinese delivery person was on my doorstep and handed me the goods. As I about shut the door he rubbed his fingers together as he wanted money. So I spitted out the gum while waiting for the grub to arrive in my hands and THEN shut the door. I can now here the guy cussing me out in Chinese…Fun or what? Personally I'd go with the what…

Ohh…That greasy shit was good…my belly and ego is now full. But it seems as if no matter how hard I think… I feel as if something is watching me. I got up and walked back to the kitchen and dumped the empty dishes in the trash. Then got "fully dressed" because in thirty minutes of my time wasted will be going towards a job place so I can get working…But not the first time I have done this before…

NEXT DAY: HELL 

Exactly what the title says. Plus today is exam day…I shouted in my head as I heard my name being called. I turned my head towards the principle. When the principle was satisfied with my undivided attention she began and said, "I would like it if you showed our new student their way around the school…Thanks." Then scoffed off to the pits of-

"Trowa…Are you all right love?" The student-holly shit NO! I looked up to find a pair of intense blue eyes and a ragged hair of head to belong to the one and only-"Huh…? What are you doing here?" He cracked a smile and replied, "To be with you. What else would you think?" Then cocked his eyebrow. Wow…he's amazing.

"I would never think of you being in this dump. If I known you would be here I would send you to a better school." Heero continued. Huh…how can he? Isn't he seventeen just like me! Is there something that he never told me…?

"So…How did you hook up with Treize in the first place?" Heero asked then stopped. I glanced at him then turned my head down and replied back, "When my parents abandoned me, I had to go to several foster homes and when they finally threw me out because I just turned 17 and I am in a home. He was there for me in the time of need and I soaked it in like a sponge…so take it as you here it." Then I walked of leaving him in his own thought…I bet he pities me for that now…But hell with it. SCREW THIS DRAMA!

/Flashback/

"Humph…WHY would I take in this boy? He has brought in shame for our family."

"Oh…Dear…Please stop."

"No"

"Sorry Trowa…Maybe the next house will take you in for the night. Come along, then."

/End of Flashback/

Sigh…even thinking about it brings tears to my eyes. I walked home and plopped on the couch. I can't even think straight now…I am gonna take a cold shower. I flicked the switch-ohh…Unconsciousness greeted me with open arms.

"Hmm…Are you awake yet? God I hate babysitting!" A loud obnoxious voice shouted and stirred my thoughts. When I about sat up hands pushed me back down.

"Look here. Heero is mine. Got it…? If you ever want to ever live past your eighteenth birthday, you will listen…. Oh and while you are here, call me Quatre." Quatre sneered as the two bodyguards at the door pulled out their guns and pointed at me.

"Quatre. What are you doing to Trowa?" I voice called from behind me. It was Heero…and why he came is my worry.

Quatre looked at Heero and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. /Boom/ He was all his. Now I am confused. Was he cheating on me? "Heero…Do you know him?" I asked nervously, and then took a step back. Heero just looked at me and said, "Yeah…we use to deal with each other. Why?" So…Then it is true. He loves HIM. Just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach…Quatre sneered at me and that does it! Instead of saying the things I wanted to say, I ran. I have no clue where I was going.

Just now I remembered telling me it was going to snow. Time runs fast while you are going nowhere. So my life isn't the way I wanted it to go. Maybe I will go to Wufei's. His house is closer than Duo's. Just as I walked up the stairs to his house he opened the door and greeted, "Trowa, is there something wrong? Come in. Now." Well not much of a greeting. And so I came in and sat down on the couch, ready to spill to Wufei.

Wufei just stood there and asked as though he was ready to fight, "Have you had dinner yet?" huh! That's all! "No…Why?"

Wufei then sighed and pulled me out of the chair, then drug me to the dinner table where a full meal…as I expected a Chinese course was served to me.


	6. Author's NOTICE!

Hey everyone. Sorry it is taking so long for me to update. Will try to get it up sometime tomorrow, even though everyone lost faith in me.

SO SEE-YOU later.

Happy Holidays, or Merry Christmas...Not even there yet but owell...--;;


	7. Lose me, Hug me, Love me

Phantom xXx Chapter: 6

Lose me, Hug me, and Love Me….

I had to get out of there fast…somehow what Quatre said must of upset Heero. I started to get up and go around Heero but he grabbed me into his arms…soft but firm. Heero lifted my chin so he can see my eyes then said, "I am not with Quatre. I will only burn for you, Trowa." I felt moved but the uneasy feeling won't waver. I unclear my throat as well as my head then said softly, "Then what is your relation with Quatre? Somehow…maybe I wasn't meant for you after all."

I pushed him away from me and walked toward my bedroom and said, without looking at neither of them, "Get OUT!"

The tears betrayed me and slid off my cheeks before they even took one step. Then I grabbed my coat and left the building. Yep. TROWA left the building. Ha ha you suck.

The only problem I am having at this moment is, where to go? Duo lives across town. Damn that was a long hike, had to make three pit stops to get there. But where did I put Wufei's address? I rustled into my coat to find it and there it was. A miracle…Mission: Find it. I asked the person next to me where I would find the street. He pointed to my left and told me to cross the street and head into the Chinese section of the city. Not long did I find it. There it was in bold colors. Green…Who would paint their house that color…? Well what the hell, I am GOING in. dun dun dun

I rang the doorbell, and not long did he answer. "YEAH? What do you want now? I said I didn't need a Bible. Don't you guys listen to me?" Wufei shouted before he got a good chance to look at me. When he did he automatically bowed in apology. "Sorry. A Bible salesman dropped by today…When he visited the third time I ruined a good pan trying to get that sucker. Oh well get him next time." He gestured me to come in, so I did and sat down.

Wufei looked up at me and said, "Why are you here? It's not like I see you often. Not like I don't want you but it's questionable." Wu-man turned a bright red cherry blush and raised the newspaper higher so I can't see it. The kettle whistled and Wufei then asked, "Have you eaten something. I don't have much so I probably will go out." Paused and rethink it. "No. My treat. Come."

He took my hand and took me to the door, helped me with my coat. Groping involved, as he put his hand briefly to my chest. Took it away quickly before I can say anything... He's gonna get his! He knew and smiled...He is cute in a way but...no. I should move on. I got in his Volvo and then asked, "Is this a date? Or peace between friends?" Wufei blushed again and replied, "Whatever you want it to be. It can be a date if you want."

I smiled and said softly, "Okay, a date it is." Wufei smiled too, then turned it in to a little frown, and said, "I take it you have someone."

WTF? How did he possibly know about Heero? I looked down and asked, "How did you know?" He stopped and sighed, " I know about Heero. He asked me to look after you. I am a friend of his and when I saw you with him, all suspicions were confirmed." "That doesn't tell me a thing. How can you BETRAY ME! I thought we were friends. Next thing that I might as well know that maybe even Duo will do the same and betray me as well."

Wufei sighed again, "Trowa I am too a friend! Please believe me. We are."

"We?"

"Yes."

"Who else knows about Heero?"

"Duo."

"Should of known." Somehow that would of been obvious. I should of known. Me and Duo at first were enemies. Then at a time we became friends when Heero came here. I had all the pieces I didn't know how to put them together. Someone did that for me. I fought out of the car and walked the opposite direction Wufei did. I just want to be alone. Wufei noticed that and grabbed my hand. "Please come. I don't want to force you, but to see that you are safe, I must be near you." I kept trying to walk and said, "Then don't force me. I want to be dead."

I couldn't control them and tears slid down my face, and people staring. I didn't care. Wufei pulled me close and hissed in my ear, " Don't even try to die, or else." I pulled out of his embrace.

"Or else what…? Will Heero actually miss me…? I have doubts on that!" I said waving my arms in the air. I walked away or I hope. Once again (wheeze) I was thwarted on my quest to go somewhere. Wufei picked me up and put me in the car. "Humph." I huffed repeatedly. "Don't be a baby…Trowa, Heero does love you and no one else. See that." 

"Obviously he is WITH someone else. Quatre." I said matter-of-fact.

"WHAT! He can't be…not with him." Wufei sounded worried.

"You know him…?" I said sneaking a glance at him.

"He is a costumer of ours…" Wufei said, stopping at my house, and then said, "Frankly I might as well tell you all of it and none you will be proud of. If you tell anyone other than us…there will be trouble."

Okay now this was scary…what have I gotten into? Heero…? What are you…?

---Back on the ranch---(ha ha very funny)

Heero's POV

I wheezed and sat on the bench…Trowa where in the freezing hells are you? Gee Gad! Why was Quatre there? And the nerve he had telling Trowa that I was his boytoy. Oh Trowa where are you? The snow crunched under my feet as I started walking toward Trowa's apartment. I just...wish my baby home for Christmas... Wait. It's Christmas? I don't believe it! I haven't gotten him anything.

I ran back to the square and looked around...No stores open...Nothing. Zip. Nada. Only people here are the homeless, and frankly right now I am afraid that one of them will mug me. I backed away in an alley slowly and crouched down on a piece of cardboard.

A box open slightly and a man looked up at me, questioned and asked, "Are you homeless? If so you can take that box. I don't mind." I just stared and then replied back, eyes closed, "No. I just sat down...Because I was looking for someone I really want to have around."

The elderly man laughed and said, "I know how that is. Because I still haven't found my beloved, Madeline, I am stuck here until she will find me. I was living with here family and said...something I shouldn't have and she ran off. Her family was so disgusted at me they threw me out. I tried to live with my friends but it didn't work out. That's why I am here like this."

"I'm sorry." I said...then got up and brushed myself off. "I will look will look once more and hope I find him. If not then I will have nothing." I walked off into the main street started to cough...it's really cold. I should of brought a jacket, but I was in such a rush to go ofter Trowa...Yet I am also...cold...Beyond reason. I feel like passing out…ugh…Well I did. I greeted unconscious's arms…

---Trowa's Pov---

"Heero, I'm home. Heero. Are you here? I am sorry. Heero." I shouted…seeing if he was here. No luck. Great. Did he go out…? To find me… I guess that I was such and ass and never took notice of what he was saying and thought that maybe he did love me.

I walked up to Wufei, who hung his coat on the coat rack, and said, "Watch the house for me. I am going to find Heero. Look after the house." Then ran outside before Wufei can say anything.

"Trowa. He can be anywhere by now." I heard Wufei scream then stopped to look back. Wufei ran up to me and put a coat on my shoulders. I smiled. The waved off. Wufei waved back and shouted, "Don't be out too late. "

"Thanks mother dearest." I shouted back. That got him ranting. I stifled a laugh..

I rushed out and looked at the empty shops. No one was out on Christmas. I hope everyone is happy. I wish I can say the same, have a nice evening and maybe cake…Wait a minute…What about Trieze! He should have been home by NOW!

I ran and until I spotted a bench to sit down on…this is harder than expected. How can one person…just disappear like this? I got up again and sighed before running off again…this time I tripped…what the fuck? This is no bird…Eww…road kill…

"Eeeep", screamed at the thought and backed up…Once I took a look, it was human…I swiped the snow off the boy's face and…It was Heero.

I took my coat off and put it over Heero's freezing body. How long was he here? I took Heero into my arms. Heero stirred then looked up at me with dazed eyes…He squinted then asked, "Trowa, is that you?" He reached his hand up then started to withdraw. I took his and put it near my face. "Yes. It's me." Heero started to sit up and I leaned down, capturing his lips in a lock with mine. He responded and leaned up to deepen the kiss. I broke it and let him sit up and look up at me. "Thank you Trowa…I am sor-" I put my finger on his lips. He looked up at me and gave me a puzzled look. "Don't give me that look. I should be the one to say sorry. I am sorry Heero that I didn't listen to you when I should have." I let him get up then muttered, "I am sorry if you HAD to run off and almost get you killed-"Then looked up at him and said, "For that I should now stick my foot up your ass for doing something that stupid…But I love you."

Heero glared at me and held his hand. I took it and got up before he let go. I fell back onto the ground. "Hey…what was that for!" I asked as I got up and looked up at his smiling face.

I widened my eyes for a moment then glared and said, "Someday Phantom you are gonna get yours."

Heero walked up to me and whispered, "Then I will claim it now." He leaned and brushed his lips with mine. That all I needed to set me on fire. Heero withdrawed and smiled wickedly, "That's mine. Along with this booty." He reached his hand over to my butt and rubbed it. I shrieked then stomped away…

So maybe it was a happy ending….after all…Now he owes me some hot, sweaty sex to really enjoy Christmas…


End file.
